The present invention relates to a composition for treatment for providing stain release or stain repellence properties to substrates, in particular hard surfaces such as natural and man-made stone. In a particular aspect, the composition comprises a fluorinated compound and a phosphate ester.
Hard surface substrates, in particular natural or man-made stones are frequently used in the building industry and outdoor environment in a decorative way. When left unprotected, hard surfaces may loose their original appearance from exposure to weathering and soil. This problem is particularly noticeable with increasing porosity of the substrate. In order to protect hard surfaces they are often sealed with a film-forming resin, such as an epoxy or urethane product. These coating materials are often quite expensive and may undesirably alter the appearance of the coated substrate. Such coatings also seal the product completely, preventing or greatly reducing the escape of moisture from the coated substrate.
Fluorochemical-containing treatments have been proposed to render substrates resistant to soil and repellent to water- and oil-based stains. For example, WO2007127267 discloses a composition for treating masonry to improve its stain resistance as well as providing water and oil repellency. The composition utilizes a fluorine-containing polymer and at least one silicone compounds selected from silanes and siloxanes. The composition may be dispersed in an organic solvent for application to the masonry substrate followed by elimination of the solvent.
EP 1743910 relates to a treating agent containing a fluoropolymer for use in masonry treatment obtained from (A) a fluoromonomer, (B) a monomer having at least one acid group selected from the group consisting of carboxy, phosphate, phosphonate, phosphinate, sulfate, sulfo, and sulfino groups, and (C) a non-fluorinated monomer containing a hydrophobic group.
EP 1265827 relates to fluoro copolymers containing hydroxyl groups and amino groups in salified or quaternized form. With such a copolymer and a polyisocyanate, an aqueous composition which is useful for the oleophobic and hydrophobic treatment of building materials may be prepared
JP2003306391 discloses masonry having water and oil repellency and antifouling properties. The masonry is manufactured by applying a treatment agent containing a fluorine-containing phosphoric acid compound and a surface conditioner.